The Drunk Original
by Snowberryxoxo
Summary: A human Klaus and Rebekah try setting Elijah up with a woman, so he won't be so serious and boring all the time, but what happens if Elijah suddenly gets drunk too and lets go of his inhibitions? funny little 11th century oneshot


**A/N: Hii! :D Here's a little silly oneshot where Nik and Rebekah try setting Elijah up with a girl, but it doesn't go quite as they expected... xD**

**Disclaimer: (Sadly) I do not own the Vampire Diaries or any of its characters. I only own those that aren't in the books or show ;)**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 1:

**America, 11****th**** century**

"Niklaus!" Rebekah whined, tugging at his sleeve and stopping him from taking a swig of his mead. "We really ought to find Elijah a girlfriend! I mean, he is 22 and has not had a proper girlfriend for years! He well and truly needs to get laid. Maybe then he will be more amusing."

Niklaus wrinkled his nose, but nodded in agreement as he turned his gaze to his older brother, who sat alone and on the other side of inn, sipping neatly to the night's first goblet of mead. He had barely touched his drink whereas Niklaus and Rebekah were already half-done with their second one. He took his eyes off his brother and scanned the inn for anyone he could pair his brother up with, but most of the women were either too drunk to talk properly or already taken.

"Look! She is alone!" Rebekah pointed out, nodding towards the young woman who just walked in.

The young woman was not familiar at all to Niklaus, but he didn't care. As long as she was not too drunk then she would do for now. He slurped down the rest of his drink and left the table, walking with determined steps towards her. She was very beautiful, he had to admit that, and had he not been sick of his older brother's boring behaviour, then he would have taken her himself.

She had stunning pale blue eyes that almost pierced right through him, long and dark hair that looked black in the dim light, but that could have been brown, and she had an air about her that made him instantly think that she was a witch or perhaps even a werewolf, which only made it all more amusing.

"Good evening, milady," he said, politely kissing her hand. "Would you be interested in receiving some easily earned money?"

The woman scowled at him and he realized how dirty his question must have sounded to her, but before he could explain it to her she slapped him hard and walked away, muttering something in a language that sounded like Old Norse, which made him wonder if she was a Scandinavian.

Luckily, Rebekah was quick to rescue him from his poor attempt and explained to the young woman what he meant. She looked sceptically at both of them and then at Elijah, who was talking animatedly with fellow inhabitant of the village, but Niklaus could tell that she did seem a bit interested in Elijah, so he came up with another offer.

"I have an idea," he said, grinning widely. "What if you merely get our dear brother drunk? That should do it."

Rebekah giggled, clearly liking the idea too since Elijah had _never_ been drunk in his life, and the young woman seemed more pleased with this offer. She walked over to the table Elijah was sitting at and pretended to trip over her own feet, which immediately made Elijah react and catch her before she hit the floor. Niklaus smirked and could already tell that this young woman was had tried seducing men before into giving her what she wanted.

"Let us go closer, so we can hear them." he said.

Rebekah nodded and they carefully walked closer to the table, trying their best to eavesdrop on the conversation that had begun, but it was difficult because there was too much noise all around them, so they were only able to see their lips moving and read their facial expression as they talked.

"_Are you alright?_" Elijah asked worriedly, helping the young woman up on a bench.

"Yes," she said, smiling shyly. "Thank you for your help, good sir."

Elijah met her stunning eyes and was amazed by her beauty. He said nothing for the next couple of minutes, which only made the young woman before him smile wider. She placed her hand on his thigh, but he was too dazed by her eyes to notice it. But he felt her hand move seductively up his thigh and his cheeks slowly began turning crimson.

"I… um… I… let me buy you a drink!" he said, quickly leaving the bench faster than he intended to.

She giggled, but stayed at the bench and just turned her gaze to Niklaus and Rebekah, who were both bursting out into a fit of laughter. Niklaus winked at the young woman and did a thumb up just before Elijah returned with two goblets of mead. She immediately took a large swig of it and discretely moved closer to Elijah, who took a swig of his drink too that he clearly needed.

"What is your name?" she asked curiously. "I am Johanna."

"Elijah," he answered nervously, taking another swig of his mead when he felt her hand on his thigh again. She found his other hand and stroked it gently with her thumb, making his heartbeat increase rapidly. "I… where… um, where are you from? Scandinavia?"

Johanna nodded. "I came with the Vikings. I heard that everyone has a good health here and now I see that it is true. Are you married Elijah?"

Elijah was taken off guard, but he quickly shook his head and let his fingers intertwine with hers. The smile on her lips widened and she suddenly looked like she had gotten an idea. She slurped down the rest of her mead as quick as a Viking and stood up.

"Drink up, Elijah, and dance with me!" she said cheerfully.

Elijah hesitated, but drank the rest of his drink and walked out to the other dancing villagers, dancing and laughing with her as the music played. Occasionally, they would both be given another drink or two and although Elijah never usually drank when offered he did it anyway for Johanna, because he was having a good time with her.

Nearby the dancing villagers were Niklaus and Rebekah, laughing hard and enjoying the sight of Elijah in his drunken mood. Their plan had worked, but it would be perfect if they somehow ended up sleeping together, which was something Elijah would never do while being drunk. And then the least expected thing happened. He pulled Johanna close to him and kissed her so passionately and so tenderly that everyone (including Niklaus and Rebekah) stood with wide eyes in shock.

"Let us agree on never doing this again." Niklaus said, unable to take his eyes off the shocking sight.

Rebekah nodded, her eyes still locked on her older brother too as she said: "Agreed!"

**Thanks for reading and please review! :D**


End file.
